


Pretending

by starrnobella



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Locked In, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Conversations in a room sometimes reveal feelings that no one is ready to handle.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Locked in a Room. I decided to branch out into a new fandom and I hope that I did these characters justice. My OTP for this show is Rachel/Finn which is why I chose to write them. I do apologize if any of their characterizations seem a bit off.
> 
> We won't talk about how long I've been working on this piece with respect to the event, haha.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Rachel rolled her eyes as she stormed down the hall toward the choir room. Every little thing was getting under her skin, and she just needed to get out of the auditorium. As much as she loved being a part of Glee Club, she often found getting frustrated with the lack of effort from her compatriots.

"Rachel!" Finn called after her, chasing her down the hall. "Wait up."

Exhaling sharply, she stopped in her tracks and spun around watching Finn make his way up the hall towards her. Of course, Finn was chasing after her. While it made her heart skip a beat that he cared enough to chase after her, she was still upset with him for sleeping with Santana. She probably could have forgiven him a lot easier if it had been anyone but her.

"What do you want, Finn?" Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as he approached.

"I thought you could use some help," Finn replied, shrugging his shoulders as he shoved hands into his pockets.

"With what? I'm just going to get the sheet music from the choir room," Rachel replied, furrowing her brow. "What are you really doing here?"

"I really just wanted to help you out," Finn insisted, his lips curling up into a smile.

Rachel stared at him for a minute before shaking her head, turning on her heels, she continued her way down the hall with Finn in tow. She was still confused about why he was insistent on coming with her, but she knew there was no stopping him when he made up his mind.

The pair reached the choir room door, and Finn stepped in front of her, pulling the door open and ushering her inside. He smiled as he watched her walk past him with a nod of gratitude in his direction. As the door closed behind him, Finn heard an odd click coming from the latch but ignored it as he followed after Rachel.

He watched as Rachel circled the piano, looking for whatever piece of sheet music that was missing and sent her storming out of the auditorium. Finn couldn't help smiling as he watched her look around in a panic.

"I thought you were here to help me look," Rachel grumbled, picking up a few pieces of paper off the piano. She glanced up to watch him briefly. He had that goofy grin on his face that always made her heart swoon. She cursed the flutter she felt in her heart when his eyes met hers and redirected her gaze to the piano. She was supposed to be mad at him right now.

Rachel reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her eyes studied some of the sheet music. "How do you do it?"

Her question caught him off guard as he walked back toward the door. Reaching for the handle, he attempted to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. "Uh oh," he mumbled quietly, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't paying attention to him. "How do I do what?"

She noticed that he was standing by the door and shook her head. Of course, he was trying to get away from her. "Pretending you're okay."

Finn slowly turned around and made quick work of the distance between them and placed a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder as he looked her in the eyes. "I'm not pretending."

"Yes, you are," Rachel replied, pulling away from him and wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Every single day, you act like everything is perfectly fine, and it breaks my heart."

She felt tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes and tipped her head back to stop them from rolling down her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to be the conversation they were having right now. All she was supposed to do is gather some sheet music and return to practice.

Taking a deep breath, she reached up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You know what, just forget I said anything. Let's just get back to practice." She pushed past him, reaching for the door, but was confused as to why it wouldn't just open. "Why won't the door open?"

"I'm not sure," Finn replied, shrugging his shoulders as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I noticed it a few minutes ago, but your comment caught me off guard. I don't act like everything is perfectly fine."

Rachel exhaled sharply as she spun around on her heels and saw him leaned up against the piano. "Yes, you do," she said, walking back across the room towards him. "You go around talking to everyone and continuing on life as usual, while I sit in the back of the room watching you break my heart all over again, watching you choose everyone else over me."

"Rachel," Finn whispered, pushing off the piano and closing the space between them. "I choose you every single time, but you wanted to walk away from me. Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you told me you couldn't forgive me for sleeping with Santana?"

She pulled away from him. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"What do you want to talk about then?" Finn asked, shaking his head as he watched her walk toward Mr. Schuster's office.

"I want to figure out a way to get out of here," she replied. There was a part of her that would have loved to be locked in this room all alone with Finn, but right now, all she wanted to do was forget this conversation ever happened. She made her way over to Mr. Schuster's office and was pleasantly surprised to find the door unlocked. "We should get back to the auditorium."

"I'll be right there," Finn mumbled, grabbing a piece of paper off the piano and a pencil. This conversation may have been just the inspiration he needed for a hit song for Nationals.


End file.
